Reading Altered Destinies
by GreekGirl276
Summary: The Heroes of Altered Destinies travel back in time to read the book with the past Olympians and huntresses. Post when Percy is still asleep at the Wolfs House. PercyxZoe. Story by Anaklusmos14


A/N: The characters in the story belong to Rick Riordan ( amazing guy ) But the story belongs to Anaklusmos14. His stories are great.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Mount Olympus_

It was a regular day at Mount Olympus. The Olympians plus Hades were having a meeting. Although it didn't look one. As always they were arguing.

Hera was yelling at Zeus for cheating on her again. Aphrodite was applying for the third time her make-up , while Ares and Hefaistos were shouting at each other.

' Ares, you can't have her. She's already married to _me_!' Hefaistos yelled at Ares. Ares scoffed '' As if she would ever want to be near you, ugly face.''

Dionysus was sleeping in his seat. Artemis was shooting her arrows to Apollo because he was flirting with her hunters again. ''Stay away from them!'' she snarled. Apollo was doing his best to avoid the arrows but one landed in his upper arm.

Demeter was shouting at Hades for taking away her precious kore even though it's more than thousand of years. The same thing for Athena and Poseidon.

Hestia sat at the hearth shaking her head at her messy family.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the room. Al the gods stopped fighting with each other and looked at light. In the middle of the room stood seven teens. They looked confused.

'' WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Zeus thundered. Lightning flashed all across the place.

A blond girl stepped forward. She had startling grey eyes, stormy waiting for the best time to take you down. She bowed for the gods and then said '' Lord Zeus, don't you recognized us any more?'' ''No, should I know you.'' answered he right back

Another bright flash filled the room. A note landed in-front of the girl. ''May I read? she asked. Zeus nodded.

_Dear confused Gods and Demigods,_

_We send these demigods from the future to read about the most powerful demigod of all time, Perseus Jackson. And to let the gods know what's happening in the future so they can be prepared. You may not harm or kill any of these people or there WILL be some serious consequences . Don't worry about your jobs time is frozen out here.  
_

_The hunters of Artemis, Persephone, Amphitrite and Triton n need to be will send some people from time to time to read with you._

_Sincerely_

_The Fates_

Everyone was shocked after that. '' Demigods introduce yourself.'' Athena said calmly.

The blond girl stepped forward.'' Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena'' Athena smiled at her and Annabeth returned it.

After that everyone started to introduce him- of herself. ''Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis'' Hera shot a dirty look towards Zeus. She smiled at Artemis, but Artemis frowned. ''Where is Zoe?'' Thalia stepped back. Another girl stepped forward. She looked terrible as if she has been crying all day and night.

''Zoe Nightshade, ex-lieutenant and hunter of the Hunters of Artemis.'' Artemis gasped. ''Zoe, what happened to you?'' '' It will probably be in the book'' she answered back. Artemis didn't look satisfied with the answer but held her tongue.

A Hispanic boy stepped forward ''Leo Valdez, son of awesome god Hefaistos''

Two teens stepped forward, but the girl looked older than the boy.'' Bianca Di Angelo and this is my brother Nico Di Angelo. Our identities will be revealed in the books.'' Nobody saw how Hades' eyes widened when she said their names.

Then a blonde guy stepped forward.'' Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, praetor of the Twelfth Legion.''

'' You cheated on me again AND on the same WOMEN!'' Hera yelled. Zeus ignored her. Hermes spoke up '' The more important question is why there is a roman with Greeks?''

''Future is messed up.'' Zoe said without emotion. Artemis was starting to worry for Zoe in the future. '' Artemis, get your hunters. Hades get Persephone and Poseidon get Amphitrite and Triton'' Zeus demanded.

They all nodded then flashed away. A few second later they were back with all the people they needed. The hunters gaped at the future Zoe. Something was definitely wrong with her.

When everyone was there another bright flash a book appeared along with four people.

Everyone recognized them immediately: The heroes of old. Artemis, Apollo and some hunters lunged at them. But an unknown shield prevented them for doing so. ''_No harming or killing.'' _said three ancient voices. The Heroes of Old thought somebody was that dumb to attack them.

Zoe from the past didn't give up. ''All men are disgusting especially you, Herakles'' The hunters looked at Zoe from the future as if they expected something from her. Instead ZF (stands for zoe from future) said ''Come, let's just read the books.'' Artemis , ZP( zoe from past) and the hunters couldn't believe that she let him go that easily.

Athena picked up the book and started reading:

''Chapter One""

'


End file.
